


Say my name

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Embarrassment, F/F, Flirting, Gambling, Good Cop Bad Cop, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel loses a bet to Dinah, has to call her 'daddy' for a week.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't played poker in years so hopefully got the facts right lol.

Safe to say Laurel had made herself at home at Dinahs place, she had only been here a few weeks in 2040 but she already had Dinahs place totally sussed. How to work the shower with the dodgy temperature change, the cupboard with the tricky door handle, where Dinah kept her stash of expensive liquor..Dinah kept moving it Laurel kept finding it.

Dinah loved that Laurel felt so at home here but my god sometimes she knew just how to get under Dinahs skin like right now, she rolled her eyes at her new roommate currently sitting opposite her watching her, waiting impatiently for Dinah to make her move, putting her off.

Dinah looked down at her cards and pretended to frown, a fake 'tell' which she did every now and then. Whether or not Laurel would fall for it or not she didnt know, but that was half the fun of poker.

"Come on D, you gonna see my raise or fold?" Her cocky grin should have been a clear sign she was confident but quite a few times she had been bluffing catching Dinah out. Laurel lent back in her chair one leg tucked in, confident, keeping her gaze steady.

"You finally get a part time job and the 1st thing you do is gamble, Dinah scoffed shaking her head, "unbelievable ". She threw in her chips, "I see your raise and raise you again", she added a few more chips to the pot, not missing Laurels smirk disappear for a fraction of a second.

Regaining her poker face Laurel looked at the rest of her chips, she had been winning most of the night, trick was to get Dinah to fold by upping the stakes too much "I'm all in ", was all she said as she pushed the last of her chips with ease in to the pot, leaning back once more and folding her arms to show how much nothing fazed her. 

Dinah bit her lip pretending to be unsure, the chances of Laurel having a royal or straight flush were slim, she was fairly certain she would win as she glanced at her cards once more, "ok all in..of course you could have used this money to pay your tab...but I guess I'll get your money this way". She added with her own cocky smile, tapping her cards on the table.

"Well someone's suddenly feeling confident" Laurel laughed as she looked at her own cards for reassurance then back to Dinah where they just held each others gaze. She hadnt expected Dinah to match her, guess it was down to luck now. "Ok what's say we raise the odds even more?" This should get Dinah to fold.

"In case you hadnt noticed Laurel you're out of money and no I'm not lending you any.." shit maybe she does have a flush she thought chewing her top lip for real with worry. This action not missed by Laurel adding to her confidence. 

"No I mean like a bet! if I win you have to call me 'your highness' for the rest of the week, no matter where we are or who's around", she liked the idea of Dinah calling her 'highness' it sounded powerful and had a nice ring to it.

"Your highness?are you kidding me?" Dinah stifled a laugh ok 2 could play this game, "fine but if I win ...you have to call me daddy! Same terms and conditions you said". She leant forwards watching Laurels eyes take on a new look and her cheeks turning a little pink.

"Daddy?" She replied huskily, she cleared her throat, "are you serious?I cant call you that in public!" Laurel exclaimed, she could feel her cheeks getting warm.

"Ok so fold",Dinah smiled smugly putting her cards face down hands behind her head leaning back victorious. 

"We haven't shaken on the bet yet", no way was she gonna let Dinah outplay her.

"The bet was your idea and you chose your condition first I merely saw your raise, so either fold or play your cards". Dinahs voice smooth and calm, inside her stomach was doing backflips but watching Laurel blush was something she could definitely get used to.

"Fine!" Laurel stated, "I'll go first", she threw her cards on the table, Dinah gasped as she saw Laurels cards "full house D!," she put her hands behind her head and tilted her chair back feeling like a boss.

"Fuck", Dinah said causing Laurels smile to get even bigger. 

"Fuck looks like you've got a new daddy 'your highness' she said her nickname mockingly as she laid down her cards to reveal her 4 of a kind. The money and bet aside this had been worth it just for the look on Laurels face in this moment.

Laurel didnt say anything just sat there looking at the cards, her smirk and bravado well and truly gone, Dinah stood up like the queen of her castle.

"Well I'm off to bed I'm already really looking forward to tomorrow! We are meeting Mia at the gala yea?" Dinah said as she headed for the stairs.

"Yea" was all Laurel could muster still in shock.

"Yes what?" Dinah turned around.

Laurel rolled her eyes turning to look at her, "yes...daddy". Her cheeks turning a bright pink causing Dinah to chuckle.

"Goodnight Laurel", she headed towards the stairs but when she didnt get a response she stopped without turning round.

"Goodnight...daddy", Laurel said through gritted teeth still sat in her chair.

Dinah laughed as she went up to bed, this week was going to be fun...


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Laurel lost her bet to Dinah.

Dinah woke up feeling a spring in her step as she got up and went to make herself some coffee, today was going to be a good day she could feel it, she thought to herself chuckling as she went down the stairs. She opened her mouth to say good morning to Laurel and to start the teasing but the couch was empty... Dinah checked the apartment Laurel had definitely gotten up earlier to avoid seeing her. 

"Ok pretty bird, that's how you wanna play? guess I'll just have to come to you then", she laughed as she went upstairs to get dressed. 

Laurel was sat at her desk in the office trying to wake up properly, massaging her temples, she was definitely not a morning person, she was hoping Dinah would forget about their little bet by the time she got home later, maybe if I dont mention it she will just let it go...no chance she thought glumly.

Laurels new part time job was a P.A for a small law firm, it was low key and she was actually over qualified but the hours and pay were ok and less pressure than being D.A. She didnt speak to the other workers tho they were scared of her and she liked it that way, less small talk.

She was typing away deep in thought when she heard a familiar voice talking to one of the other girls, "Laurel? Yes shes right over there". The woman pointed Dinah in Laurels direction, panicking Laurel quickly hid under her desk.

"You know you used to be much better at hiding or getting away, maybe you're losing your touch?" Dinah sat on Laurels desk waiting for the canary to appear, flashing her a toothy smile when she did.

Laurel scolded herself, "I dropped my pencil" she answered pathetically as she crawled out and sat down.

"Did you find it?" Dinah proved.

"Find what?" Laurel asked feeling flustered but trying to maintain her dignity by looking busy, why the hell was she here in her office?

"The pencil..nevermind, I missed you this morning you were up so early".. Dinah did a little pout. "How about we meet up for lunch?". 

Laurel held her gaze trying to suss out her opponents game, "sure ok meet you at the coffee place", she tapped her paperwork implying she needed to get back to work. At least this would get Dinah away from her office. 

"Great" Dinah said as she walked away, Laurel watching her leave, 'keep going'she thought to herself. Dinah got to the main door and turned around grinning. Laurel shook her head begging her not to. "Ok see you soon, bye Laurel". She shouted waving like a mental person, the other women sat at their desks looking at Laurel probably wondering who this nutter was.

Laurel could feel herself going red, still shaking her head at Dinah who was still waving, that stupid grin on her face not going anywhere til she got what she wanted...

"Goodbye" she paused then putting her hand over her mouth mumbled "daddy". 

""I'm sorry I..I didnt hear that", Dinah said putting a hand to her ear.

Laurel chewed her lip everyone in the office was watching them,  
"GOODBYE DADDY!" Laurel yelled, causing snickering from the other women they tried to suppress their laughs, which just made them laugh harder. Dinah smiled at her waved and left, victorious.

The other women kept looking at Laurel and laughing, she slid down in her chair so her PC hid her. She let out a little groan, 'shouldnt have snuck out this morning.....'

Dinah was waiting outside the coffee house when she saw Laurel approaching strutting in her heels full of attitude. "Well hello pretty bird how was your morning?" Dinah asked as they went inside.

"Well thanks to you I have to get a new job as nobody is scared of me anymore so thank you very much!" Laurel huffed as they got in the queue.

"Oh come on it cant have been that bad", Dinah giggled.

Laurel turned quickly to Dinah behind her keeping her voice low "thanks to you, all morning people have been asking and making comments about you being my 'daddy', they've been asking me perverted shit all morning and it's all your fault!". 

Dinah couldnt keep a straight face, trying not to chuckle, earning a growl from Laurel "not funny", Laurel pointed her finger at her, hopefully Dinah would drop this now.

"May I take your order please", the barista woman asked them.

Laurel stepped forward "yes 1 black coffee 2 sugars no cream and just a black coffee". 

"Yes of course" the barista said "and the names?"

"Laurel on the 1st one with 2 sugars" Laurel replied feeling a pit in her stomach, surely Dinah wouldnt make her say it here..would she?

"And the other?" The barista looked at them both awaiting an answer.

"Yea Laurel say my name" Dinah smiled turning her head to Laurel watching her face go from pale to pink to full beetroot red in just a few seconds, god this was just precious if only felicity were here to witness this she would be beside herself.

"Uh..um..just..uhh. " Laurel faltered well aware everyone in the queue had gone silent, "shes..daddy.. just.. put daddy on the cup". Everyone in the queue began to laugh even the barista, Laurel wanted the ground to swallow her up.

Soon as they got their drinks Laurel took hers and made up an excuse that she needed to get back to the office. Dinah knew she was lying but that was fine there was the gala tonight to go to yet, "what time are we meeting Mia?" She asked Laurel.

"Shes meeting us there at 8", Laurel scowled already dreading this. 

"Great see you at home", Dinah grinned as she turned around and they went their separate ways Laurel got to the office and ignored the other women pointing at her, one of whom shouted "hey Laurel who's your daddy?" Laurel growled but carried on walking to her desk where she sat down letting out a long sigh, there would be no coming back from this, god this was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter at the gala 😊


	3. The gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Mia at the gala, Dinah and Laurel go along to keep an eye on things.

They met Mia inside the gala, Dinah in a long blue dress, Laurel in a black pantsuit Mia strolled in wearing a short red lacy dress, "hey thanks for coming you two, always good to have back up at these events altho hopefully all should go well.. "

Laurel was already on her 2nd glass of champagne after the day she'd had she needed it and the way Dinah kept throwing looks at her told her she would probably need a few more.

"Yea of course", Dinah answered "we never pass up an opportunity for a free party, do we Laurel?" Dinah smiled innocently.

Laurel just smiled and nodded, tapping her glass "free bar", quickly looking away. 

"Ok everyone got their comms on?" Mia asked, both women nodded "good let me know if you see anyone acting suspicious,enjoy the evening and Laurel maybe not drink all the champagne?", Mia added looking at her mentor who seemed to be looking for the exits already.

"No promises " Laurel replied, "I'll go stake out by the bar", she said as she downed the rest of her glass, and off she went before either could object. 

"Is she ok?" Mia turned to Dinah, "she seems on edge more than usual?". 

"Long day at work, shes fine", Dinah smiled as she sipped her own champagne, walking towards the stairs up to the balcony. 

Laurel ordered her drink and stood near the entrance to get a good view of the layout, when a young gentleman approached her.

"Hi my names Avery, what's yours?" He seemed cute enough but a bit too young and inexperienced for Laurel.

"Laurel" she answered offering no more, this party was full of dull people even the music was boring.

"Are you here with anyone?" He asked shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

Laurel momentarily turned off her comms "yes actually I'm here with my daddy", she smiled "now excuse me I need to go find her". 

The look on the dudes face as she left was priceless she could see him trying to work it out as she walked away. Quickly turning her comms back on, a voice quickly popped in her ear.

"Making friends Laurel?", Dinah quizzed watching from her position on the balcony "I hope you told him who you were here with?". 

"Actually I did", Laurel snapped back looking up at Dinah with a defiant expression, tilting her head and raising her glass.

"Careful pretty bird", Dinah threw her a wink.

Mias voice broke over the comms "hey guys how are we looking?" She couldnt see either of them atm "can someone patrol the hallways?". 

"Yea all good and Laurel would love to, wouldnt you Laurel?" Dinah smiled looking at Laurel.

"Fine whatever" , Laurel downed her 3rd drink and started heading towards the halls breaking eye contact with Dinah as she headed in that direction. 

After clearing the hallways Laurel checked the offices at the back. Dinahs voice crackled over the comms "Laurel see anything suspicious?"

"No everything is fine just a normal boring party D!", Laurel replied leaving the room. She started back to the main hall.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Dinah replied playfully.

"I said everything is fine" Laurel said louder, rolling her eyes. 

"I think you're forgetting something Laurel.." Dinah answered in a low gruff voice.

Laurel stopped in her tracks groaning "D" she started.

"Nope, try again", Dinah laughed.

Mia was trying to talk to her guests but her two friends were acting stranger than usual. She excused herself from her group and headed towards Dinah on the balcony. 

"Hey you 2 is everything ok?what's going on?" Mia asked as she walked over.

"Nothing" Laurel said too quickly.

"Laurel? Dinah pushed, waiting for a reply, there was a long pause.

"Yes...daddy?" She said it so quietly Mia thought she had misheard.

"Is everything ok Laurel ?" Dinah smiled as Laurel came into view looking up to see Dinah watching her.

"Everything is fine, all clear...daddy", even though Laurel said it sarcastically she could feel her face going red.

"Daddy?" Mia asked raising her eyebrow looking really confused, she looked to Laurel downstairs then to Dinah in front of her "did...did you just call Dinah your..daddy?" She stopped in front of Dinah who had a big smile in her face.

"Whats my name Laurel?" Dinah asked looking at the poor blonde canary shaking her head. 

Laurel sighed, "you're.. you're daddy" she raised her arms in defeat.

She heard Mia erupt into laughter, hell the whole gala did, she could see her on the balcony holding onto her sides in stitches, trying to breathe, gasping to catch her breath, even Dinah was laughing.

Laurel groaned she was never going to live this down, she could see them both cackling like a pair of hyenas loads of people were turning around to stare at them wondering what was so funny.

Mia clapped Dinah on the back "what the fuck?do I even wanna know? Omg this is brilliant make her say it again! Please, all night". She finally managed to ask inbetween breaths.

"She has to say it all week!", Dinah laughed, Mia started laughing again so much she felt tears falling down her face. Both of them leaning on each other for support.

Laurel grabbed another drink and downed it, she wanted a villain to attack so bad right now but no of course this was the one night criminals took the night off!.

"If we are done here I'm heading home" Laurel growled.

"Just stay for my speech then go, that's when I'll need you both most", Mia said quickly, wiping her tears, trying to regain her composure.

"Fine! Laurel snapped as she grabbed one more drink.

Mia was just finishing off her speech thanking all her supporters and sponsors, Laurel stood next to Dinah giving her the cold shoulder.

Dinah nudged her with her shoulder, Laurel smiled back she could never be mad at Dinah this was her own fault and if roles were reversed she would be making Dinah call her 'highness' constantly. /p>

"But I would also like to thank my 2 best friends", Mias voice boomed over the microphone "for always having my back thats them right there". The spotlight fell on them throwing them both off guard. 

"So much for being undercover" Laurel muttered looking at Dinah who just raised her eyebrows in agreement and surprise, waving slightly at the crowd.

"Laurel who pushes me to be better every day, wave Laurel"..

Laurel flipped her hand at an attempt of a wave, shooting Mia a death glare then a fake smile. She took a swig of her champagne, what was this kid playing at?

"And her daddy... Dinah" 

Laurel choked on her drink.>

"Dinah who always looks out for me and makes me laugh thank you both so much for being here tonight". Mia raised her glass and everyone cheered, some to Mia most to Laurel and Dinah more out of curiosity. 

Laurel was still choking on her champagne, Dinah patted her on the back a big smirk on her face "now that was a speech", she laughed as Laurel just glared at her..

Laurel looked around the room, everyone was sniggering, and looking whilst trying to pretend not to look. "I'm gonna kill that kid", she spat as she tried to clean herself off with a napkin.

"Did you not like the speech?" Mia chipped in on the comms.

"You little shit.." Laurel snarled "you wait til training tomorrow I am gonna kick your ass"!.

"You seem a little cranky Laurel maybe your daddy should take you home and tuck you into bed." Mia started laughing again, what a great night. 

"On that note we should go", Dinah held Laurels arm leading her towards the exit "come on Laurel". 

"Yea do as daddy says Laurel", Mia teased, watching them leave.

Laurel let Dinah lead her away, not before she turned around flipping Mia off. Mias returned the gesture then proceeded to go back to her guests. Laurel was glad to be leaving, the effects of the champagne starting to take their toll, Dinah holding her arm keeping her steady, " come on pretty bird let's get you home" she waved down a taxi and got them in. Laurel took out her comms and rested her head on Dinahs shoulder, 'Well at least that's one day down' she thought glumly.....6 more to go......and then sleep took her.


	4. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bets over, but Laurel stills calls Dinah daddy.

"Mia you got eyes on him?", Laurel shouted in the comms as her and Dinah were beating up the last of the guards.

"Hes running round the side, one of you needs to cut him off!" Mia yelled back.

Dinah left Laurel to finish off the last guard as she cut their target off in the alleyway apprehending him was easy enough. Laurel and Mia caught up with her.

"Nice one Dinah, I couldnt get in front of him!" Mia gave Dinah a high 5.

"Yea good one daddy!" Laurel grinned, earning a confused look from their captive on the ground.

"Laurel the bet was last week", Dinah chuckled, as they walked away leaving Mia to bring the perp, "you dont have to call me that anymore!".

"Yea I know", Laurel smiled as she strutted away from Dinah, mounting her motorcycle. 

They took their captive to an abandoned warehouse to interrogate him, Mia went first but got stone walled. Laurel walked in feeling like the cat with the cream, perching herself in front of him sitting on the chair back to front folding her arms. Dinah stood behind the guy at the back of the rooms arms folded just watching.

"You know who I am dont you?" Laurel grinned enjoying herself, "you're from my earth 2". 

The guy nodded his head his sweat pouring off his face "you're black siren " he stuttered. 

Laurel smiled, as much as she hated that name now it made her feel good that at least she could use her hateful persona by putting it to good use in cases like this.

"I know your name and the operation you're running", Laurel spoke as if she were bored, "give me the name of your supplier and maybe I'll let you out of here alive..maybe" she finished with a wink.

"I cant tell you.." the guy was almost crying "if I tell you I'm dead, I'm more scared of them than you.." now he was crying.

"Hey!"Laurel shouted getting him to look up. "You think I'm bad? See that woman back there?" She nodded her head towards Dinah who stayed motionless just staring.

They guy nodded sensing an attack.  
"Well she makes me call her my daddy!" Laurel leaned in with that mischievous look in her eye, the guys eyes widened in fear. 

"If she can make big bad siren into her bitch...what the fuck do you think shes gonna do with someone like you?". Laurel grinned as the guy let out a sob, she threw a glance towards Dinah who was smiling at her shaking her head.

"Maybe I should leave you both to get acquainted..", Laurel stood up to leave.

"No wait! Ok I'll tell you, just promise to let me go please?" He kept glancing at Dinah who was still stood there arms folded staring, her poker face back.

Laurel smiled "tell us everything", she winked at Dinah.

"If I didnt know any better Laurel I'd say you were enjoying this.." Dinah chuckled over the comms.

"Maybe I am" Laurel giggled back out of earshot.

"Well not a bad days work if i dont say so myself", Laurel congratulated herself as she flopped lying down onto Dinahs sofa.

Dinah leaned over the sofa looking down at Laurel "I cant believe you did the good cop bad cop routine or rather bad cop worse cop..and that it actually worked!". She laughed in disbelief.

"What can I say?I'm amazing!" Laurel laughed praising her own efforts, "you were too daddy!", she grinned as Dinah leaned over the couch.

"You know you can stop calling me that now right? The bets finished" she purred at her roommate, not missing the cheeky glint in Laurels eyes at that.

Laurel sat up on her elbows bringing their faces closer together, "Yea I know but now I kind of like it..". She bit her lip, they both just hovered there for a few seconds.

Dinah broke the silence "want a drink?".

"Always daddy"Laurel smirked as Dinah shook her head, she came back handing Laurel a beer, Laurel took one swig then put a deck of cards on the table in front of them.

"Oh yea?" Dinah eyed them curiously.

"Poker rematch! One hand! Loser has to give the winner a lap dance!" Laurel beamed at her.

Dinah laughed shaking her head, "you never learn do you pretty bird?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I keep going between British lingo and American in any of my works, I'm British but watch alot of American tv 👍😁


End file.
